Stress
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Kurt is stressed out. Can Blaine calm him down? (Summary sucks, but please read!) KLAINE ONE SHOT!


Kurt was a good student, well grade wise anyway. He was exceptionally good in math and English. Science and French he was okay in.

But he did struggle in one class, History. For some reason the information wouldn't stick in his head like the other subject material.

His last test on the philosophies of China, he received a 72% on it, that would be a C-, believe it or not, but that was one of his best testing grades in History so far.

He hated it, he studied every night and used every study hall period to look over history, but he would barley remember half the stuff he needed to know.

And it was the 2nd worst time of the year; mid terms which meant big test worth 10% of his final grade. His GPA was high, but couldn't risk it going down because of dumb ass history.

He went and talked to Mr. Shue after class. He was glad he was the new history teacher, he'd actually be helpful.

"Mr. Shue, may I have a word?" Kurt asked once he was alone with him.

"Sure Kurt, is everything alright?" He asked him, hoping nothing was happening, physical wise anyway.

"Yeah, except I'm concerned with my grade in this class." Kurt told him and Will understood completely, he knew how bright Kurt was.

"Yeah, you have a solid C+ in my class, or 79 to be pacific." Will informed him. "Which doesn't make sense since you seem to be doing exceptionally well in every other class you have."

"I know, history isn't exactly my strongest subject, it's actually, the worst." Kurt said, but that was already known.

"I know, I think if you put a little more effort…" Will started, but Kurt cut him off.

"I put more effort into this class than any other, but the information and concepts just don't exactly stick in my head." Kurt told him.

"Well, Ally seems to be doing well, and I'm not comparing you in any way." Will told him.

"Thanks, but is there any way for me to improve my grade?" Kurt asking, hoping for a chance.

"Well, the history mid term is in two days, if you do well on that, it will bring your grade up." Will told him.

"Thanks Mr. Shue." Kurt said, before he left.

He went home and began studying for history right away, it was important that he get at least a B on it.

He didn't even eat dinner because doing well on the mid term was something he was determined to do no matter the cost.

Then it was 6:30 when Ally got home and saw Kurt. "Hey Kurt." Ally greeted him.

"Sorry, can't talk, I've got to study." Kurt replied.

"I know dad told me you've been studying non- stop since you got home 3 hours ago, but Kurt most people take a break to let the information sink in." She told him.

"Can't, I have to get at least a B on this or my grade will suffer, I can't let that happen." Kurt told her. But she already knew that his grades were important, especially for NYADA.

"I know, but I'm sure you'll do fine, you have tomorrow to study too." She reminded him and chuckled in agreement.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked his sister and she nodded. "How did you do it? I mean with you disability get to be so advanced?"

He never knew how she was able to do it. She was dyslexic since sixth grade and now she is advanced I all classes, and has a 4.5 GPA.

"Well, I worked hard, yes, but the thing that really pushed me was that I had something to look up to." Ally told him and he smiled. "You know someone you want to be like."

"And it was a lot work. No, seriously it was such a pain in the ass amount of work, but this helps my future." Ally added and Kurt nodded.

"True, I just finished this stuff wasn't so boring." Kurt said.

"To me it's not, I enjoy it, so what did you think about the nomads?" She asked him.

Kurt was confused, he had no idea who or what she was talking about. "What?"

"The nomads." Ally repeated. "The group of people from Israel civilization who traveled from place to place in search of food." She informed him.

"I don't think I got to that part yet." Kurt said, but then she realized how bad he was with history.

"It's in the first chapter we studied, and it was the third term and first group of people we basically learned about." She told him and he rushed back to his studies.

He needed it badly and she now saw how much he needed it.

Kurt then spent the whole rest of the night studying; he never realized how late it was. He fell asleep for a brief ten minutes, only to be awoken a again by his alarm pre set.

Blaine knocked on the door; Ally got up and answered it, not noticing Kurt at first.

"Hey Blaine, why are you here so early?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Kurt; he didn't call me back yesterday." Blaine said.

"Oh, he was up late last night, I don't when he went to bed, he's probably… Kurt!" Ally said, then noticing Kurt at his desk.

"Oh my god, when… did you ever go to bed last night?" Ally asked him.

"Only ten minutes ago." Kurt replied.

"Oh my god, Kurt that never solves anything." She said.

"Kurt, you can't work yourself like this, you won't do as well that way." Blaine told him.

"But I still don't know anything and the mid term is tomorrow. If I don't to well on it, my grade is going to be horrible, which means my future in NYADA and with my dad will be horrible." Kurt told him.

"Don't worry, we'll help you, Ally's advanced and I'm semi good at history. I've got a standard B-." Blaine told him and he nodded.

"I'll tell dad you're not feeling well and we'll stay here and help you for the day." Ally said as she left the room.

"Now get some sleep, just for an hour or two and then we'll start tutoring." Blaine said. Kurt plopped his head down on the desk.

"I think you'll prefer your bed." Blaine said and Kurt nodded. Blaine then helped Kurt to bed and he fell asleep instantly.

"Our dad's fine with it, Finn will get our assignments from school." Ally said, walking back in the room.

"He's asleep, give him an hour or two, he'll need it for the stuff we'll be doing." Blaine said and she agreed.

About 2 hours later, Kurt had woken up and they started the tutoring. After an hour of trying, they had no luck teaching him.

"We've been trying this for hours; it's 3 o' clock now." Ally said, sounding like she was ready to give up.

"Wait, Kurt jut needs a way that can help the information tick in his head." Blaine said.

"Like how?" Kurt asked him.

"Uh, maybe sing the information so it sticks in your head like a song." Blaine suggested.

"Blaine that might actually work." Ally said, agreeing.

They ended up spending until 5 singing the information and writing it down into a song, luckily Blaine's a fast writer.

"Alright, Kurt I think you got this down, just get some rest, take the test tomorrow and then you'll know how you did the next day.

Kurt did as Ally suggested. And the next day, all during the mid term the information played through his brain like a song from _'Wicked'_

Then 2 days later in History class, Mr. Shue passed back the results.

"Ugh!" Blaine yelled, disappointed in his grade obviously.

"I got 79%, well at least it's a C+." Blaine said, trying to turn to the positives.

"I got a 90%, an A-, not bad for a dyslexic." Ally said. "How did you do Kurt?"

Kurt was in shocked as he looked on the grade on his paper. "An A-, a 92% to be exact." Kurt said happily.

"Blaine, the song was a smart idea, I never would have thought of it." Ally told him.

"Thanks." Blaine said.

"Nice work Kurt, you're grade will be much improved now." Will told him and Kurt was accomplished.

**What do you think?**

**This came out of me studying for my Mid- Term. I ended up getting a 87 on it. And an 85 on my Final! :) LOL KURT DID BETTER THAN ME! **

**I hope you liked this! Blaine being there for his boyfriend when he struggles. And Ally will be there for her brother, like when she needs him. **

**I hope you liked this! Give me feedback and maybe some ideas!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
